1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to system integrity verification. Specifically, the present invention relates to a computer-implemented method, system and program product for remotely verifying (e.g., analytic) integrity of a system.
2. Related Art
As computer infrastructures grow in popularity and capability, there is an ever growing need to be able to verify the integrity of software that is running therein. Traditional approaches have focused on locally examining the program code that is running on the system in an attempt to verify proper execution. While performing integrity verification on security-critical applications is important for the user or administrator of that system, allowing remote parties to verify the system's integrity can have additional benefits. For example, people connecting to a web site may want some assurance that the system is properly set up before revealing personal information. Network administrators may want to check that laptops are configured appropriately before allowing them to connect to a local network.
Unfortunately, existing approaches fail to provide for remote verification of integrity (e.g., analytic) of a system. That is existing approaches fail to take into consideration many factors such as information flows, trusted subjects, etc.